Daughter of Darkar
by IllusionWolf
Summary: Darkar sends his daughter on a mission to become a student at Alfea. She's to befriend the Winx club and gain their trust, steal the Alfea codex and re awaken Dark Bloom while trying not to blow the mission. Will she succeed or will she leave her fathers side for the Winx?
1. The Plan

**Hope you all like this new story. I got inspired to write this one from Midnight Lost and his stories Heart of Darkness and Crimson Flame. **

**If you've red his stories I'm using some of his ideas from "Heart of Darkness" to write this one. I am not stealing, I asked his permission and he has agreed to it, so no worries there.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club. Characters, plots, themes, songs etc do not belong to me unless made up by me. My writing is also influenced by other authors.**

**Enjoy the story everyone :)**

Thorn laid on her bed in Shadowhaunt. The walls were a blood red with black trim on the top. Her bed had blood red curtains and black bed spread to match the walls. Everything in her room had a dark eerie feeling to it. Thorn had crimson red eyes and dark black waist long hair with blood red highlights that wisped across her face. She wore a tight black mini skirt and an off the shoulder black top with red trim along the bottom and lace across the front, black stiletto heels and a silver metal spider necklace her father gave her for her sixteenth birthday that could transform her into anything and anyone.

"Theodora I have another mission for you" her father called from the other side of the door. Thorn walked out of her room and to the throne room where her father was sitting in his throne. Instead of the blood red armor he usually wears he had sandy blonde hair that swept his face and crimson red eyes like his daughter. He wore a black cape with blood red trim along the edges.

"Dad" she put her hands on her hips awaiting her father's commands. She enjoyed being the daughter of Lord Darkar, making evil with him and trying to take over the magix dimension.

"I have tried many times to capture Bloom of the dragon fire and the codex pieces. Now that I'm back and you've found me we will succeed this time" he laughed darkly. Thorn joined in on the fun.

"How are we to do so father?" she sat in the throne next to him, meant for the queen but is now for the princess.

"Go to Alfea and find the Winx Club. Befriend them and gain their trust, then when the time is right bring Bloom to me. Collect the codex piece from Alfea while you're there" he said. Thorn laughed at this idea for she didn't want to go to the peaceful happy Alfea School for fairies. She would rather be conquering another dimension than going there of all places.

"Do I have to go there? Of all places" she hissed. Unaware she started playing with the spider pendant around her neck.

"Yes and you are to succeed at what I failed at. Take the book of dark arts and try and get her to touch it and reawaken Dark Bloom" he handed her a black leather bound book. She took the book in her hands and stroked the binding. Dark energy flowed through her veins making her tingle inside.

"Yes father" she walked to the middle of the throne room. Rubbing the red ruby on her pendant it started to glow transforming her into a fairy. She had a bright blue top and ruffled skirt with white trim. Knee length boots and a tiara perched in her brown wavy hair. Her wings were believix sized shaped like hearts.

"We need a cover name. Rose should do" He said. Taking the position he opened a portal to Alfea.

"I hate the outfit and what's my power?" she asked her dad. He only grinned at her and she understood. Thorn slowly walked into the portal and was outside the gates of Alfea. Instead of her dark outfit she usually wore it was blue and white instead of black and blood red and her black stiletto heels were blue. Her hair was light brown instead of its dark black with its blood red highlights and the spider necklace she wore it was a heart, but it still had the red ruby in the middle.

"Who are you?" someone asked. She had short brown hair and glasses.

"I'm Rose, and I'm new to Alfea" she explained to the woman. She looked her over before letting her enter the gates to Alfea. It was flooded with new and returning fairies from all over the magix dimension. She didn't know what to think, but she had to remember her mission.

"Hello, I'm Roxy" someone said. Thorn smiled at the girl.

"I'm Rose and I was told that the Winx were here" she said. Thorn looked around for them, but didn't find them anywhere.

"I know them, their my best friends" she grabbed Thorn's wrist and dragged her over to where six girls were gathered in a circled chatting about.

"Hey Roxy" Musa turned to the animal fairy and hugged her. She looked to Thorn who said nothing; the others noticed the new girl and looked to her too.

"Roxy, who's this?" Bloom asked.

"This is Rose a new student at Alfea. She said someone told her you guys were here" she said. The girls thought for a moment of who would tell a fairy and a young one at that to find them.

"Who asked you to find us?" Stella demanded. Aisha placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. Thorn had already planned out what she was to say. She always had a cover story and being sneaky, cunning and a good liar helped in certain situations.

"It's a long story and I don't really want to talk about it here" she had fake tears stream her face to make it seem like it was a bad story, one she didn't want to talk about.

"It's alright. Why don't we go to Mrs. Faragonda's" Flora reassured her. Thorn smiled at her before following them into the school. An evil grin spread on her face, replacing the warm smile she gave to the nature fairy. 'They're so gullible' she thought.

"Mrs. Faragonda should be in office" the music fairy said. She pushed open the large door to reveal the elder witch looking out the window her hands crossed behind her back. She turned to face the girls when she heard the door open.

"Mrs. F is everything alright?" the fire fairy asked the headmistress. She just sat at her desk and folded her hands I her lap.

"Girls something or someone is giving off a dark aura in this school" she said. Everyone gasped in shock and started chatting among themselves, Thorn included so as not to give off suspicion.

"What was it you came here for anyway?" Mrs. Faragonda asked. The girls stopped chatting about and turned to face the elder witch. Thorn took the position in front and looked her in the eye.

"Mrs. F this is Rose. She said someone told her to find the Winx, but doesn't want to explain who or what happened" the music fairy explained to her. Mrs. Faragonda nodded in understatement.

"Dear, would you mind telling me who this person was?" she asked. Thorn shook her head to signal 'no'.

"Why don't you guys take her to her room" the elder woman told the Winx. Thorn looked up at the woman and didn't think sharing a room would be the best option.

"Excuse me, but I don't think I should be sharing a room with people. I don't feel comfortable around other people without wanting to physically hurt them" she said. Thorn didn't have a problem with that just nice sweet people. She just didn't want to be around anyone else since they could sense her dark aura and she did have a mission to do.

"Of cores, there's a free room down the hall from the Winx" she handed her the key to her single room. The Winx escorted Thorn to her new room and helped her unpack. It was a small room, but comfortable for a room. The walls were a bland cream color and there wasn't anything in it except for a few necessities.

"Don't worry darling, we'll get some furniture, repaint the room and work on decorations" Stella beamed. Thorn nodded in agreement, but wanted it to suit her room back in Shadowhaunt. The girls left one by one and the fire fairy closed the door behind her.

"Their finally gone and I can continue with our plans" she laughed. Using magic she made her dorm room to look like her room in Shadowhaunt. Thorn reached into her bag and pulled out a dark red dragon skin book with black enragements on the top. She flipped through the book until she came across what she was looking for, a spell to hide the truth from others.

"Ezkutatu gela egia nahi duen edonork sartu (1)" she chanted. The room that was to look like her's in Shadowhaunt lost its red and black colors instead it took on a more cheer full appearance of blues and whites.

"There" she grinned darkly. She took off her necklace and placed it on the table next to her bed, the ruby opened so that a screen was showing. Her father was on the other side he had been awaiting her call.

"My dear Theodora. How's the mission?" he asked, stroking their pet wolf.

"The Winx keep following me around and won't leave for a minute. I managed to get a single room, but it's very hard to do anything around here" she sighed.

"You're a great liar and shape shifter with your necklace. I gave you that dragon skin book for a reason. Use it and learn from it, it has greater magic than you will ever know. I must get going, but I need that codex soon. I have retrieved two of the three I'm required to collect" he said before the projector shut off. A knock at the door changed the dark and eerie room to its light and happy one. Thorn grinned and opened the door, the Winx were standing there the blonde one whining about shopping.

"We're going to Magix, want to come with us?" Tecna asked her. Thorn nodded and followed them, but not before snatching her necklace from the table. Stella took note of the sparkling trinket and couldn't take her eyes off of it.

"Where did you get that?" the sun fairy asked.

"My aunt and uncle before…before they were killed" she sighed and walked a little faster than the group. 'Those suckers will believe any sob story, won't they' she thought as they continued walking. A loud crash in a nearby store had the Winx sprinting to the source.

"What are you three witches doing here?" Bloom demanded. They laughed at this and continued to have fun around Magix.

"Believix" they transformed and started attacking the three witches. Thorn didn't know whether to attack her father's allies or fight them.

**Hope you all like the story :) Let me know what you thought and ideas are always welcome.**

**(1) Hide the truth of the room from anyone who wishes to enter**


	2. With fun comes pain

**Here's another chapter, hope you all like it :) **

**winx star 10-**** Glad you like the story so far. Hope you like this chapter too.**

**TheIrishMan44-**** Well, here's you're updated story. As for Dark Bloom, she'll show up in the next couple of chapters, but I can't tell you if you'll be seeing a lot of her because then it'll ruin it for the other readers ;)**

Buildings were crumbled and roads destroyed with bits of debris here and there. The battle between the Winx and the Trix had only gone on for five minutes and it had already done much damage. Thorn had tried to find a way to take this situation and turn it so she could get out of her happy clothing and back into her darker ones. Luckily she didn't have to come up with something.

"Rose, go back to Alfea. It's not saving for an untrained fairy" Bloom said. Thorn nodded and started to run toward the school. Once she was out of sight from the group she ducked into an alley way and rubbed the ruby on the pendant. The blue and white clothes she was wearing turned back into her red and black ones. She laughed darkly and flew up to join the trix in their fun.

"Look who finally joined the fun" Icy snickered. Thorn looked into the distance and saw five specialists running up the hill. 'Looks like I have more people to play with' the thought of what she could do to them caused a grin to spread across her face.

"At least I'm here" she hissed.

"Who are you?" the music fairy demanded. The specialists pulled their weapons ready to take action. Thorn and the trix laughed at this question and flew to the group who stopped firing shots to listen.

"In time you will find out" she said. A dark sphere appeared in her hand and she fired one at the specialists and one at the Winx causing them all to fall. At the snap of her fingers dark electrical cages formed around the two groups.

"Which one of you should I play with?" she scanned the group of heroes and fairies. Thorn snapped her fingers and one of the fairies disappeared then reappeared in front of her.

"What do I want to do?" she circled the poor fairy for a moment as an evil grin came to her face.

"Reverberating notes" the music fairy shot toward her. Thorn blocked it with a dark shield rebounding the attack back to Musa. She laughed as swords formed in her hands.

"Let's have some real fun now" she slashed the swords down on her back forming an "X". This caused the music fairy to cry out in pain as it burned her skin and blood dripped down her back. Riven was ready to bust out of the cage to help his girlfriend, but he only got electrocuted by it.

"Let me help you up" pulling the fairy to her feet she placed her hands on her shoulders. She keened the music fairy in the stomach and elbowed her on the shoulder causing her to fall once again. Thorn kicked her in the ribs where it hurt the most; a few of her ribs broke. Musa grabbed her side in pain.

"What did we ever do to you?" the morphix fairy yelled out. Thorn walked over to the cage containing the fairies and lifted up her chin.

"Nothing, but what did you do to my father?" she hissed. This caused the fairies and heroes confusion. She just laughed and returned to the music fairy that was lying on the floor in a puddle of her own blood.

"I think I should get going" she kicked the good side of Musa before opening a portal back to Alfea. The cages disappeared around the heroes and fairies. Riven rushed to his girlfriend once he was freed.

"Musa?" the magenta haired specialist called. There was no answer from her, just a moan of pain.

"We need to get her back to Alfea" the fire fairy instructed. Stella opened a portal back to the school where they rushed her to the hospital wing of the school. Luckily Nurse Ophelia was there caring for another student. She placed Musa on a bed and examined her injuries and broken bones, Riven stayed with her while the other fairies stayed with their boyfriends.

**(Thorn)**

Thorn rubbed the jewel, transforming into a crow and flying into her open dorm window. She turned back and had her blue and white sparkly, froufrou out fit on that she despised. She knew that she would have to go to the hospital wing and pretend to be upset and concerned when inside she didn't care for the music fairy and her friends, just seeing her fall before the daughter of the man they destroyed made her happy. Thorn slowly made it to the hospital wing and started to run as she got closer.

"What happened?" she burst into the room causing everyone to jump. Once they relaxed she sat in a chair and waited for them to tell her what she already knew.

"Once you left some strange girl appeared and trapped us all" the sun fairy said.

"It was a dark electrical cage and Riven couldn't keep his hands off of it so he's…well, smoking. Literally smoke was coming off his clothes" the technology fairy said. No one really noticed that until Tecna said something.

"Whoever it was we did something to her father and she got us back by 'playing' with Musa" Bloom said. Everyone nodded, then a thought occurred to Thorn.

"Maybe Mrs. Faragonda will know what she meant by 'you did something my father'" she said. This caused a round of nods and chatter between them.

"Ok, let's go" the animal fairy started toward the door, the group followed her. Once they disappeared Thorn walked over to Musa and Riven, placing a hand on his shoulder he turned and looked up at her.

"I'm sorry" she said in a soft voice. He just sighed and turned back to the music fairy. She decided she wanted a little more fun before she went to retrieve the codex for her father. Carefully rubbing the gem she transformed into her dark clothes. Riven didn't notice nor did he bother to even turn around.

"Now that she's out of the way, how about you and I play" she snickered. This caused the hero to jump in his seat. He gritted his teeth in disgust at the mere sight of her.

"Who are you? Why did you do this?" he pulled his purple phantom blade, ready to strike at her. She laughed and walked over to him; wrapping her hands around his neck she leaned in and kissed him passionately. He pushed her back, but she just returned for another round.

"Oh look, you woke the injured fairy" she glared at Musa who was too stunned to say or do anything.

"Musa I…" he explained, but she just pushed him away.

"I don't want to hear it Riven" she said. The hero was hurt by these words, anger bubbled up inside of him and something caused him to snap. Raising his fist he turned and punched Thron causing her to stumble backwards. She charged toward the magenta haired specialist with dark spheres in her hands, throwing them at him. He blocked them with his sword.

"Look what you did to your poor Musa" she chuckled.

"You're the one who made me do it" he charged toward her sword pointed straight at her chest, but she moved out of the way. A dagger formed in her hand and she threw it at him, he couldn't react fast enough and it hit his side. The hero fell to the floor gripping his side. Thorn grinned evilly and walked over to him giving his good side a hard kick breaking a couple of bones like she did to the music fairy. Taking his sword in her hand she slashed it across his chest; blood seeped through his uniform and dripped down his stomach and onto the floor.

"This way" the technology fairy yelled down the hall. Thorn could hear the remaining fairies and specialists of the group heading toward the hospital wing. 'Crap, they must have heard us' she thought. She walked over to the specialist and looked down at his battered body.

"Until next time" she stood in the middle of the room a cloud of smoke formed around her. The door burst open, the fairies and heroes in the rest of the group took in the sight before them.

"Not so fast" the sun fairy sent a light beam toward Thorn, but she was gone before it could hit her.

"Get back you coward" she yelled to the open air. Sky and Brandon knelt down to their magenta haired friend, the morphix and fire fairy tried to help stop the bleeding from his chest.

"Stella, it won't help yelling to no one" the animal fairy said. Just then a laugh echoed the room; everyone froze in their spots as it continued to bounce off the walls.

"Who's ready for round two?" the voice bounded off the walls, everyone took position as they awaited her to make a move.

**Hope you all liked it! Ideas are always accepted :)**


	3. The return

**Hey guys, I know I haven't posted in a long time, but homework has been crazy lately, but I managed to squeeze in a chapter. Hope you all like it :)**

**CreaturesoftheNight Are With U-I hope you keep reading my story. I also though it was funny that you were reading the first chapter and then the second one appeared.**

**Devil's Secret-Here's the next chapter, hope you like it :)**

"This time you're getting it for hurting not only Musa, but Riven too" the sun fairy yelled. Thorn laughed at this and jumped down from the ceiling beams, transforming into a wolf. Her fur was a dark black with read streaks and a small white diamond on her forehead. She had spikes down her back and tail. Thorn growled at the group and lunged at the sun fairy making her scream in fear.

"Fire arrow" six arrows flew at the wolf catching her off guard, causing her to hit the wall.

"Double eclipse" the sun fairy shot at Thorn who was still lying on the ground. Sky ran toward her, his blue long sword in hand. He raised it and went to strike, scaring her shoulder and left eye. She growled at the blonde man and lunged at him, her razor sharp canines ready to sink into the man's throat.

"SKY! Dragon heart" an orange, yellow and red ball of fire shot toward Thorn hitting her in the chest before she could sink her teeth into the specialist's throat.

"Not so fast my fairy friends" she transformed into a tiger. Her tail had large spikes and her claws were double the size of what a normal tiger's would be. She charged toward the fire fairy and pounced on her, knocking her to ground. Thorn bit down on her shoulder causing her to cry out in pain. The red fluid dripped down her arm, creating a small puddle on the floor.

"Get away from her" Sky charged at Thorn who turned in time to dodge the attack. She looked to the injured fairy. The tiger's eyes glowed a bright purple and in a cloud of smoke she and the fire fairy were gone.

"She's gone" the nature fairy exclaimed. No one knew where she had gone or how to stop this threat.

"Where did they go?" the animal fairy asked.

"And why did she take Bloom…unless…" the morphix fairy realized what was happening. "She wants to summon Dark Bloom" she yelled waking the music fairy and the magenta haired specialist.

"What…what's going on?" Musa rubbed her head to ease the pain. The sun fairy pushed her back down, but she wanted to go with the group. The nature fairy convinced her otherwise while the blue haired specialist convinced Riven to stay as well.

"Come on girls. To Mrs. Faragonda" Roxy exclaimed. Everyone bolted out of the hospital wing and down the hall to the headmistress's office. Aisha pushed open the large doors reveal the elder witch pacing in front of the large glass window, her hands folded behind her back and a look of worry plastered across her face.

"Mrs. Faragonda we think someone wants to bring Dark Bloom back" the morphix fairy said. The elder witch stopped pacing and sat in her chair listening to what they had to say.

"That dark aura must be connecting to that person. When you told me about what that girl had said, I did a run through of who it could be and the only possible explanation would be an enemy of ours. Darkar or Valtor were the two most likely people" she looked at the group of fairies and specialists.

"That must be why she's here" the technology fairy said.

**Thorn and Bloom**

Thron and Bloom landed in Shadowhaunt, magical chains were placed around the fire fairies wrists. They drained her powers, weakening her and tightened every time she tried to struggle against them.

"Who are you!? Where are we!?" Bloom demanded. Thron snickered at this comment as the fire fairy looked around at her new surroundings and gasped once she got a grip on where she was. Thorn left the small room and not a moment later came back with Darkar, a smug grin on his face.

"Darkar!" the fire fairy yelled. They both laughed in delight looking down at the fairies confused face.

"Daddy, can I play with her?" the girl asked. Her father shook his head at his daughter who hung her head.

"Daddy?" the fire fairy questioned. Thorn looked up at Bloom and a grin tugged at the corners of her lips.

"Bloom, meet my daughter Thorn" Darkar introduced the two. The fire fairy mentally slapped herself at this moment and pulled at her chains, but they tightened on her wrists.

"I can't believe it took you this long to figure it out" Thorn hissed. Darkar leaned toward his daughter and whispered in her ear so that Bloom couldn't hear them. She nodded in understanding and turned to face the fairy.

"Ever wondered what your power was?" she taunted. Bloom gritted her teeth in disgust.

"I already know I have the power of the dragon fire" she spat at the girl. Thorn grinned and held the book behind her back. She waved a hand over it turning it into a blue and green book of powers to trick the poor fairy.

"But you have more than that dear Bloom. Read about it in here" she held out the book and the fire fairy went to take it, but didn't dare.

"NO" she huffed. Thorn growled and thought for a moment before finding another tactic.

"You were born with the dragon fire yes, but this book has the power to tell what you and your friends OTHER powers are and your enemy's weaknesses. Even ours" she whispered the last part. Bloom thought for a moment before reaching out to grab the book. Dark energy flowed through her veins and she pulled her hand away, but it didn't help.

She started to glow transforming into Dark Bloom. She had a purple one sleeved shirt that exposed her stomach and had red lace across the front. She wore a purple mini skirt with red ribbon and lace. She also wore black lace leggings and knee high heels with a bat medallion and ring. Her tiara was dark purple and pointed while her wings were dentate and cyan with dark purple tips.

"It's good to be back" she grinned darkly at Thron who grinned back. Darkar entered and laughed at the sight before him.

"I think we owe the Winx a visit" Bloom snickered, but got a glare from Darkar.

"No. You two are going back to Alfea, but try to act like nothing happened so you don't draw suspicion to yourselves" he instructed and turned to face his daughter. "I need that codex by tomorrow dear daughter. Now get going" he instructed. The two transformed back into their normal and happy outfits while Darkar opened a portal to take them back to Alfea.

"Come now, we have a codex to steal" Thorn laughed darkly as they stepped into the portal and disappeared in a flash of light.

**ALFEA**

Bloom and Thorn stepped out of the portal to be greeted by the forests surrounding Alfea. It was pouring rain now and thunder started to come from the sky. A strong gust of wind blew damp leaves, fallen sticks and clouds of dust around.

"This is my kind of weather" Thorn said. Bloom nodded as they made their way back to the large pink and purple school a few miles ahead.

"Remember, act normal" Thorn reminded her. Once they reached it they headed inside and carefully opened the door to Mrs. Faragnoda's office. Everyone turned to see the two of them unharmed and ok.

"We were so worried" the sun fairy took her friend into a tight hug and everyone else gathered around in a group hug.

"Where did you two go?" the animal fairy asked.

"Just for a walk, until it started raining on us" the two laughed and everyone else joined in.

"You should all be going back to your dorms and remember" the elder witch said before they left, closing the large wooden door behind them.

"What were you guys talking about while we were gone?" Thorn asked. They looked to one another before telling them what they missed, from how she connected the dark aura to an enemy of theirs to realizing Dark Bloom was returning.

"Speaking of which, how do we know you're not dark bloom?" the sun fairy questioned.

"Don't worry Stell, I'm fine. Nothing's going to happen to the Winx Club" the fire fair reassured her friend who smiled. Thorn and Bloom grinned evilly to one another. **'They have no idea'** Thorn thought. **'They'll sure be in the shock of a lifetime'** Bloom thought. **'How can I hear you anyway?'** the fire fairy asked. **'Telepathic messages** **Bloom'** she explained.

"It's good to be back" the technology fairy sat in one of the chairs and opened her laptop.

"What are you doing Tecna?" the music fairy asked.

"Just checking a few things" she continued typing rapidly on her keyboard. Musa shrugged and sat back in her seat.

**'Bloom, want to go to my room?'** she asked. **'Sure'** she replied. Thorn looked around the room at all the girls before sending another message. **'How do we get past goodie goodie and her friends without getting noticed?'** she asked. Thorn though for a moment before blurting out:

"Is that Darkar!" Thorn yelled. All the girls' heads shot up in worry.

"Where?" the morphix fair asked.

"He's in the forest" she said. They transformed and flew out the window toward the forest.

"Nice one" Bloom exclaimed. They hurried out of the dorm and down the hall toward Thorn's one room dorm. The colors were still blue and white because she wasn't alone.

"This isn't much of a room for Darkar's daughter" the fire fairy snickered. Thorn snapped her fingers and it changed to black and blood red. She locked the door and window so no one could get in.

"That's more like it" the fire fairy lay on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. A large hard cover tome landed next to the fairy. She took it and began to flip through the pages finding them all blank.

"You're giving me a blank book!" she threw it on the ground. Thron picked it up and handed it back to her along with a dagger.

"Words will appear with blood from a dark soul. That's how the creators designed these books" she said. Bloom took the dagger and cut her hand letting the blood flow into the crevasse of the cover. It covered every inch and then glowed. Once it opened words began to appear on every page.

"Read the book and practice the spells. You can keep the book here and practice here as well. To change the color of the room just place your hand on the wall and say alderantzikatu (1)" she told her. The fire fairy nodded and opened the book to the first page, reading intently.

"We should go before anyone notices we're missing again" Bloom nodded and closed the tomb. It glowed again causing the blood to disappear and the words to vanish. She followed Thron back to the Winx's dorm room slowly.

**Hope you all liked the chapter. DARK BLOOM HAS RETURNED! I just love dark bloom and everyone else who also likes her I consider you my friend :D **

**(1) reverse**


	4. Retrieving the Codex

**Hey guys, I know I haven't posted in a while. I just finished this chapter and I hope you all like it.**

**Devil's Secret-Musa and Riven will get together to talk in the next chapter which is based around those two.**

**Anounymous- Your request for her getting a boyfriend has been fulfilled. Roxy Fan 4 Ever came up with the character.**

**Winx Star 10- I hope you like this chapter.**

**Scourge From BloodClan- The tomb is for her to practice her powers and harness the evil inside. But you will see that something is hanging onto the good inside of her still. *Dark Bloom rules* **

None of the girls had returned yet when the two got back to the dorm. They sat on the couch and waited for the wild goose chase to end.

"While their gone we need a plan to retrieve the Codex" Thorn hissed.

"Can't you use that pendant thingy to turn into anyone and anything?" the fire fairy asked. Thorn rolled her eyes to signal 'yes'.

"Well then I have a plan" the fairy grinned darkly. The others returned before Bloom could explain the plan. **'What is this plan you have?' **Thorn hissed. **'Later' **the fire fair replied. Thorn sighed and lay back against the chair.

"Are you sure Valtor was seen?" the music fairy asked. They looked at each other for a moment before Thorn broke the silence.

"I'm positive. I saw him, but maybe it was just an imposter or something that looked like him" she said in an innocent tone. The girls sighed and collapsed in the chairs and on the floor.

"Who what's to go shopping?" the sun fairy beamed. Everyone groaned and lay motionless in their spots. The sun fairy didn't take no for an answer and was persistent to get them to go. She pulled them all to their feet's and pushed them out the door.

"Come on Stell, can't we have one day to ourselves?" the animal fairy asked. Stella shook her head and continued to pull her friends out the door.

"Are you and Rose coming?" the sun fairy asked her friend. She shook her head and got a confused look from her friend.

"I'll stay here and show Rose around some more. Get her use to it here" Bloom said. Stella rolled her eyes, but left the two alone. Once they were gone the two ran to Thorn's room.

"What's the plan you have?" Thorn hissed. The fire fairy smirked and revealed what she was thinking.

"Use the bat pendant to change like my spider pendant allows me to" Thorn said. She slipped out the door and headed toward the headmistresses office. Bloom used her medallion to turn into an ogre and leaped out the window, threatening the students.

"Mrs. Faragaonda" Thorn yelled in panic. The elder witch looked up from her desk and faced her.

"What can I do for you Rose?" she asked.

"An ogre has been spotted outside and is attacking the school" she said. The witch didn't have to be told twice, she rushed out with Thorn at her heels. Once she turned the corner, Thorn turned on her heels and went back to the headmistress's office. She turned into Mrs. Faragonda and started to search for the Alfea codex.

**Bloom's POV**

I waited for a few people to wonder what an "ogre" was doing on Alfea grounds. I started attacking the students and they threw attacks back. I had to distract them long enough so Thorn could take the Alfea Codex from the head mistresses office. I could hear the witch coming out.

"What is happening here?" she demanded. Once she laid eyes on me I charged toward her. She used her magix to attack, but I ducked and dodged every one.

"Ogre want fairy" I yelled. I needed to convince her that it was a real ogre, but she didn't fall for it. She could see my crimson blue eyes.

"I don't think so…fairy" she used a spell to show my identity which gave away part of the plan.

"Bloom? What are you doing?" she was so surprised that I was doing this. I smirked a bit before showing an innocent voice.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Faragonda. I don't know what happened, one minuet I was hanging with Rose and the next I'm an ogre. I think something happened; I just turned into Dark Bloom or something like that. I don't know what's going on" I cried fake tears and she took me into her office. I had to warn Thorn about this.

**"She found out and is coming back. Hurry up or hide"**

**Thorn**

"If I were the codex where would I be?" she asked herself. A telepathic message came to her so she turned into Mrs. Griselda and stood at her desk still looking for the codex.

"Alright Bloom, here we go" she sat her down in a chair and turned her eyes on Thorn who looked up from the desk.

"Mrs. Griselda what are you doing here?" the elder witch asked. **"Top drawer left hand side"**

"I was just looking for a student file to add medical information to it. Her parents called requesting new information are added" Thorn slipped out of the room and headed back to her dorm.

"Why don't you go back to your room Bloom? I'll call the girls and tell them what's happened" she started to pick up the phone, but the fire fairy stopped her.

"I don't want to worry them and I would like to tell them myself" she smiled at the woman who nodded her head.

"I do hope this doesn't continue" she turned to face the window. "Or we may need to take drastic measures" the fire fairy slowly walked to her desk and opened the drawer that Thorn had instructed her to. There lying in a small box with red cloth was the Alfea Codex. It was broken into pieces from the last time it was used.

"I've kept you long enough" Bloom snatched the pieces and closed the drawer leaving everything the way it was before. Mrs. Faragonda turned to face the fairy that was starting to leave.

"It was just too easy" the fire fairy whispered to herself as she walked down the long halls toward Thorn's dorm room. She had the thick tomb on her lap and was waiting for Bloom.

"Did you find it?" she hissed. The fire fairy threw the pieces toward her and she caught them without effort.

"Now what?" she grabbed the thick tomb off of Thorn's lap and began the process to open it. Thorn placed her necklace on the table and waited for her father to pick up.

"I hope this is good news" he snapped.

"I have retrieved the Alfea Codex" she said holding up the pieces.

"Very good my daughter. I cannot get it or people will know I have returned. Hold on to it for a few days until I can get it" he said. Thorn hid the codex in her drawer and locked it with a dark protection spell. Darkar turned off the projector ending the conversation.

"Why don't we practice some spells" Thorn hissed. The fire fairy brightened up and wondered what kind of spells, curses, and hexes she could create.

"We'll go to the forest. It's much quieter and no one will know where we are" the two left and headed toward the forest. Once they were far enough away not to be seen by anyone they sat on the patches of grass that lined the floor.

"Start with a duplication spell" the fire fairy nodded and meditated until she had created ten or so copies of herself. They disappeared after her concentration broke.

"You still have some good in you so you cannot fully experience evil or harness your new powers" she hissed. "What are you hanging on to?" she asked. The fire fairy didn't answer and continued meditating.

"I will find out soon. On to the next spell, mind control" Bloom spotted a deer and tried to control its mind. There was no response from it so she had figured she failed.

"Try something smaller and work up to people" Thorn looked around for something small.

"How about a snake" she concentrated and tried to get the snake to come to her and wrap around her arm. It obeyed and slithered over, but like before her concentration broke.

"Someone's coming" Thorn hissed. She used some colorful language under her breath before the group of girls showed along with the guys.

"Bloom, we've been looking for you" the nature fairy said.

"I was taking a walk with Rose and we must have fell asleep" she rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment.

"I'm so glad you're ok" Sky gave her a hug. I could notice she was reverting to her old self again. This must be the part that she's still hanging on to. She needed to get rid of this blockade so she could fully experience what evil felt like and harness her true powers.

"Would someone tell me what we're doing here again?" someone asked. Everyone turned to face the voice. A boy with black hair that reached the middle of his back and blue cyan eyes stepped out from behind the specialists. He was of average height and had a slight muscular build. He wore a blue and white long sleeved shirt, a pair of blue jeans, white sneakers and a pair of dark red gloves.

"Girls, this is Ryo a new student at Red Fountain. We're supposed to train him so he'll be coming along with us on missions and stuff" Helia said. He waved and smiled slightly, his face went red from being around many pretty girls.

"Ryo, these are the Winx" Sky said as he introduced them.

"And our girlfriends, so don't get any ideas" someone growled. Everyone knew that voice from a mile away…Riven.

"I thought you were in the hospital?" the morphix fairy asked.

"I was, but those nurses wouldn't leave me alone so I snuck out" he said. Everyone laughed, typical Riven.

"Hey Rose?" the fire fairy elbowed her. She snapped back into reality and introduced herself.

"I'm Rose" she held out her hand for him.

"Ryo" he took her hand and a small jolt of electricity passed between the two. It was like they were made for each other or something.

"Let's head back to Alfea" the blonde specialist suggested. Everyone started back, Thorn and Ryo at the end of the line.

**Hope you all liked the story! :)**


	5. Riven and Musa

**Hey guys, this may be the shortest chapter I've ever written. Sorry it's so short I just have noting to really talk about. The next one will be Thorn/Rose and Ryo hanging in Magix.**

**For anyone who wants or needs a beta reader I am open to be one. I am very particular on spelling and grammar...I've also seen every Winx episode so I can tell you if your facts are wrong or need improving. **

**Midnight Lost****-You will see soon that Bloom will become fully dark, but I won't reveal if she will kill Sky or not. I don't want to give away spoilers to anyone. Sorry about not giving you a shout out, hope this makes up for it :)**

Riven trudged slowly to the hospital wing of Alfea. He needed to talk to Musa, but he was dreading it with every step he took, but everyone had convinced him that they needed to talk it out. He sighed and opened the door; the music fairy was sitting on her bed staring out the window.

"Hey Muse, can we talk?" he asked. Without an answer he sat on the bed next to her. She turned away from him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Come on Musa" he put his hands on her shoulders, but she shrugged them off.

"No" she whispered in a cold voice. The specialist grumbled and narrowed his eyes toward her.

"You know I'm not taking no for an answer" he picked up the music fairy and carried her to her dorm. She screamed and squirmed in his arms to get down, but he covered her mouth so she didn't alarm anyone. He set her down on the couch with the view of outside.

"Ok, you're not going anywhere" he locked the doors and windows. Luckily no one was there since they "decided" to go shopping against their will.

"I am a fairy, I can open locks" she said. Riven rolled his eyes and sat on the couch next to her.

"Musa" he said, annoyed by her attitude.

"There's nothing to talk about Riven. I know what I saw" she whispered that last part. Tears slowly crept into her eyes, but she wiped them away with the back of her hand.

"What **YOU** saw was me kissing her, what **I** was actually doing was being forced to kiss her…I didn't want to do it, but she forced it on me" he put a hand on the music fairy's shoulder, this time she didn't move.

"How to I know you're not lying to me, or just saying it? How do I trust you when…" she didn't get to finish because a pair of lips covered her own in a passionate kiss. She kissed him back and when they parted the magenta haired specialist grinned slightly at her. She giggled a bit and stared out the window.

"Forgive me?" he asked her. She sighed and turned to him, staring into his purple eyes.

"Yes…and no" she whispered. Riven sighed and stared out the window taking in the beauty of Alfea for the first time.

"You know, I don't think Rose is who she says she is" the music fairy said. The specialist narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"I had my suspicions about her and I think we should keep an eye on that girl. Something's off about her" Riven grumbled.

"Now that you say it, that dark aura started when she came here" the music fairy said. The door knob jiggled and everyone, but Thorn and Ryo entered the dorm room.

"Where's Rose? Why isn't she with you?" Musa demanded a bit harsher than she thought.

"Why does it matter to you where she is?" the sun fairy snapped back. Brandon placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"There's something strange with that girl, I can feel it" the music fair glared at the ground and gritted her teeth.

"There's nothing wrong with her. I've been spending time with her and she's not that bad" the fire fairy said.

"Still, has anyone noticed that ever since she came here that dark aura also came here?" everyone looked to one another and shrugged.

"Let's just forget about it and so something" the nature fairy suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement and decided to do something for the rest of the day.

"How about…" the sun fairy started to say, but was cut off.

"No, we're not going shopping" the technology fairy said. Stella pouted like a three-year old and began to explain to the group they NEEDED to go for new outfits.

"Please Stella, one day without shopping" the animal fairy begged. Everyone nodded and sat on the floor.

"Fine, but tomorrow we're going for twice as long" she beamed. The Winx and Specialists groaned at this, but decided to make the most of their day off.

**I know this is the shortest chapter in the world...but I didn't have any more ideas for it so this what I got.**


	6. One thing leads to another

**HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE! Sorry I haven't posted a chapter in a long time, but here it is. Hope everyone likes it.**

**Winxstar 10-here is the update. Hope you enjoy the story :)**

**Blood Tears for Eternity-I don't know if I will make other chapters that revolve just around couples like I did for Musa and Riven.**

**Midnight Lost-Darker Bloom will be seen once Sky is out of the way. There will be a chapter revolving around the two of them so Bloom and Sky can have their moment.**

**MysticWaters45-Ryo is a good guy and Thorn is bad so only Thorn will be killing innocent mortals while Ryo will be trying to stop her and keep the people safe. Hope that clarifies things...**

While the fairies and specialists were relaxing back at Alfea, Ryo and Thorn were hanging out in Magix. They were walking through the streets of magix and stopped in front of a café.

"Do we have to stop here?" she fluttered her eyes at him. He sighed and pulled her into the shop. They sat at a table by the window; Ryo stared out the window lot in thought.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself" she ran a finger down his arm, but he yanked it back. He sighed and looked into her eyes for a moment.

"Well, my mom passed away and I was kicked out of my home. I've been lonely…until I found the specialists" he said. His voice was hoarse and cracking. Thorn smiled and placed her hand on top of his without noticing that she's been flirting with him the whole time.

"I can feel that's not all" she said. He sighed and stared out the window at the park. The wind was blowing the trees around and people were walking the streets of Magix.

"Well…once day someone came to me and told me my destiny. They said that I would have to protect the one I love even it kills me. I have to protect them no matter if they are going to protect or destroy the universe. My mom passed away a few days after the message and when I went to my father he threw me out. I tried to return to him a few weeks later, but by then he wanted nothing to do with me" his face had tears coming down, but he wiped them away with his arm.

"Well, whoever it is will be lucky to have you as their boyfriend" she said. '**Why am I saying these things?' **she thought to herself.

"I don't know who it is, but when I find out I have to try my hardest to protect them. Even if they destroy the magix dimension" he frowned at the thought of having to join the dark side, but his destiny was set in stone.

"What about you?" he asked. Her eyes went wide with fear. She couldn't tell him the truth of who she really is or her family. She needed a story to keep him off her scent.

"I…my parents were killed by Darkar. I have a sister, but she abandoned me when my parents died. She said she wanted nothing to do with me…she didn't want to take on the responsibility of taking care of an immature little girl. I guess I wasn't so bright, so I left and lived in an alley way for a few days before someone found me. They took me in and taught me how to increase my powers" she had tears coming in streams. She really needed this to be believable.

**(Ryo's POV)**

That story made me feel bad for her and I really didn't know what to think. Without thinking I took her hands in mine and stared into her eyes. She was really beautiful in the light…what am I saying, I can't fall in love or the prophecy. Prophecy smophacy, I have feelings for this girl and I'm not going to stop it this time.

"Do you want to get out of here?" I asked. She nodded and wiped the tears away from her face. I grabbed her wrist and took her to the park across the street. I sat on the grass and she sat next to me. In intertwined my fingers with hers and she didn't seem to mind.

"It's a nice day, but I really think I should head back" she got up and started walking back toward Alfea. I didn't want the moment to end, but I wanted to make her happy so I followed her back to Alfea. I knew this was the girl I wanted, but I had to be careful about what happened.

**(Thorn's POV)**

I really can't believe this. I may like him as Rose, but as myself I really want to destroy him. '**Are you flirting?' **Bloom asked. '**NO!...was I?'** she asked. '**Yes, now stop unless you want to fall for him. He's not like us'** the fire fairy hissed. '**I know he's not like us. I'm going to end his life one way or another and make sure his destiny is never completed'** she snapped.

"Come on Ryo, last one to Alfea is a rotten gargoyle" I laughed and transformed flying to Alfea. I growled at my behavior toward him and decided I needed to get away from him to get back my dignity.

"No fair you have wings" he started running behind me. I grinned and decided to have a little fun with him.

"Wind tunnel" a twisting tunnel spiraled toward Ryo, sending him back a few feet. He glared at me and started running to catch up.

"Air cutter" an air blade slashed down on him, but he blocked it with his silver phantom katana. He grinned and kept running to Alfea, but I was winning over him. If you haven't noticed but now, I got the power of wind and air as my powers.

**ALFEA**

**(Normal POV)**

The winx and specialists were sitting in their dorm room chatting about. The fire fairy was anxious to get back to the tome Thorn had given her. She wanted to learn the dark spells and hexes that lie within the pages of the book.

"I'm going to go for a walk" the fire fairy headed to the door to leave, but a whole bunch of people saying "can we come" stopped her. She turned to face them and sighed before speaking.

"Sorry, but I really want to be alone for a bit. This whole thing is just confusing and I want some time to relax and think" she smiled at the group and shut the door behind her. She grinned and walked to Thorns room changing the room and grabbing the tome in the drawer.

"Bloom, are you in here?" someone asked. She changed the room back and put the tomb on the bed hoping whoever it was wouldn't notice it. The fire fairy opened the door and Roxy was standing at the door.

"Hey Roxy" the fairy cheered. She despised that she had to say everything in a cherry voice, but she couldn't give away herself just yet.

"Hi Bloom, I was wondering if you could help me" she sat on the bed and put her things down on top of the tomb.

"What is it?" she asked. The animal fairy moved a few things around before handing the fire fairy her score sheet for her classes.

"I'm failing in WizGiz's Metamorphosimbiosis class and I was wondering if you could help me. The girls told me you also had trouble in that class, but picked up in no time" she looked to the fire fairy that was consumed in her own thoughts.

"Sure Roxy" she said absent mindedly as she helped the animal fairy gather her things. The large tome fell to the ground and before the fire fairy could react Roxy had picked it up and was examining it.

"What's this?" she tried to open the first page, but the fire fairy snatched it from her hands.

"It's noting" she put the book on the bed and looked at the animal fairy who seemed a bit hurt by her words.

"Then why are you being so defensive?" she asked. Bloom needed an excuse for the book, but nothing came to mind, then she thought of the perfect thing.

"I found it in the Domino library. It has some spells I'm trying to lean and I don't want anyone finding out" she hissed. Roxy stepped back in surrender to the fire fairy.

"Why can't the others know? This is kind of big since Domino was only brought back last year and…" she was trying to get the fire fairy to share this discovery, but she needed an excuse to why she could let the others know or they would know that Darkar was back and so was Dark Bloom.

"There was a card with it that read, "_**Only those of royal blood may read the contents of this book"**_. I could teach you some of the spells if you want so you could stand out a little" she suggested. The animal fairy though for a moment before agreeing to let the fire fairy tutor and teach her new spells.

"I'll see you later Bloom" the animal fairy skipped out of the room and back to their dorm room. The fire fairy sighed in relief that she didn't reveal what was really happening.

'_**Did you just tell that animal girl that she could learn the dark magic?'**_ Thorn hissed. '_**It's not so bad, I got her off my back didn't I?'**_ the fire fairy snapped in defense_**. 'You don't understand you stupid little brat, if she learns the dark spells in that book she will become dark herself giving away my mission and your cover'**_ Thorn hissed coldly. '_**I'm not stupid and don't forget I also have dark magic. If Roxy does become evil then it will be so, I'm sure she won't give away anything'**_ Bloom didn't want to finish the conversation, but Thorn was her boss so she had to trust that she knew what she was talking about. '_**You learn quickly, but you are still young and aren't fully adapted to the dark magic. Roxy is fine to learn the dark magic, but no one can find out, you cannot tell her the truth until you fully trust her and she is fully consumed in darkness'**_ Thorn said before cutting off the telepathic messages.

Bloom sighed and continued to read the pages of the tome. Thorn came into the room later on, and snapped the fire fairy out of her thoughts. She looked at the clock and saw it was 1:00.

"I've been reading for an hour straight" the fire fairy jumped out of the bed ad rushed out the door. Thorn followed close behind her as she went into her dorm.

"Bloom, where have you been darling?" the sun fairy beamed. The fire fairy smiled and hugged her friend.

"Bloom do you want to go or…?" Thorn asked. Bloom nodded and headed out the door, but was stopped by Sky.

"Where are you off to this time?" the blonde specialist asked. She pulled from his grasp and gave him a kiss before whispering in his ear.

"I'm just going for extra help in some of my classes" she gave him another swift kiss before leaving with Thorn.

"Does anyone else get a strange feeling about Rose and Bloom being together?" Sky asked. Everyone looked at each other and shrugged, but Riven didn't let this go.

"I don't think we should trust her" Riven huffed. Musa nodded and tried to convince the others that something is off about Rose.

"We'll figure it out later guys, let's just relax" the nature fairy said. Stella beamed, but everyone knew what she was thinking so they shook their heads. The sun fairy pouted, but Brandon comforted her to make it better.

**Thorn and Bloom**

The two walked through the forest and came to a nice clearing for them to practice some spells.

"Did you bring the tome?" Thorn asked. The fire fairy growled before transporting to her room, grabbing the tome and transporting back. She handed the book to Thorn who flipped the pages before coming to one that would surely help.

"Try and summon the dark dragon" she commanded. Bloom concentrated her energy into summoning the dark power. She glowed red and black, but she couldn't fully do it because of her hook on Sky.

"We need to get rid of that blonde prince" Thorn mumbled. The fire fairy nodded, a smile spread to her face.

"I know just the plan, but I need to be alone with him for a while" she said. Thorn nodded and they proceeded with the spells.

"Seeing into the future, very useful to know when and where your opponent will strike" she said. The fire fairy concentrated to look into the future, but heard a rustling sound from a distance that made her stop. She turned in the direction of the sound waiting for it to strike.

"Get ready" Thorn whispered. Bloom nodded and waited, flaming balls in her hands ready to strike whoever and whatever came out of the bushes.

**Hope you all liked the story. It was really long, but I hope everyone like it. I was in a rush when I wrote it so it might be crappy, but it's still ok. Again have a happy easter everyone :D**


	7. Dark Roxy

**Hey everyone, I know this is a long chapter, but there is a lot to tell in it :)**

**winx star 10- hope you like this new chapter**

**Midnight Lost- Sky will not be fighting his love until the next chapter. Roxy will be learning how to transform into animals, just darker forms.**

**alexis- well, I hope you like the chapter since you're so curious :)**

**Enjoy everyone ;)**

A little white bunny hopped out of the bushes followed by Roxy who seem as surprised to see Bloom and Thorn as they were to see her.

"What are you doing here?" the fire fairy asked.

"I could be asking you the same question" the animal fairy said. She placed her hands on her hips and waited for an answer.

"Well…we…ummm…" the fire fairy mumbled. She couldn't get the words out right so that it didn't sound like they were doing something wrong. Thorn placed a hand on her shoulder and looked to the animal fairy.

"I was helping Bloom learn some of the spells in the tome she found in Domino" she said. The animal fairy nodded and sat on the grass followed by Bloom. Thorn didn't sit, she stared at the two and thought this would be a perfect time for her to go back to Shadowhaut for a while.

"I'll leave you two alone for a while. I have to go do some things" she disappeared into the bushes and started the walk toward a small opening that leads to Shadowhaut.

"The girls told me you were coming here and I thought this would be a good time to learn some of the spells in the book" the animal fairy said. The fire fairy thought for a moment before opening the tome and looking for an easy, but powerful spell. She kept the book close to her so Roxy wouldn't know the contents of it.

"Try turning into a snake" she suggested. The animal fairy concentrated on turning into a snake, but the pureness in her heart wouldn't fully let her. If she kept practicing the spells from the book, in a couple of week the darkness would fully consume her. Roxy opened her eyes and looked to Bloom who was consumed in the pages of the tome.

"Bloom? Bloom?" she called out to her friend. She gave a wave of the hand to continue with another transformation while she continued to read. The animal fairy shrugged and tried again, but with some more luck.

"Alright, that's enough" she closed the tome and looked to Roxy who had stopped trying to transform into another animal.

"I just said I was done, I never said you weren't" the fire fairy snapped at her. Roxy glared at the fire fairy knowing something was off, but she continued with the spell anyway. She would go from one transformation to another and got farther with every try.

"Why don't you keep practicing and I'll get us something to eat" the fire fairy headed back toward Alfea to get something for her to eat while Roxy practiced the spells. She walked up to Thorn's room where she was laying on her bed reading a thick tome.

"Got another book?" the fire fairy hissed. Thorn looked up to see the fairy smirking at her. She glared at Bloom before sitting up to meet her gaze.

"This is a special tome of hexes and curses. You will learn them once I know you're ready" she said. The fire fairy slumped in a chair opposite her and watched as Thorn. She looked up from her book and eyed the fire fairy.

"Do you need anything?" she hissed to the fairy. Bloom just shook her head and stared out the window at the clear blue sky and shining sun. She growled at the weather wishing it was a dark cloudy day, the rain pouring in thick sheets and lightening crashing louder than an air ship.

"Is there a spell to change the weather?" the fire fairy asked. Thorn looked at her before flipping through her book until she came across an old, tattered page, the words from the spell half fading. It read, hartu zerua argi eta eguzkitsu honetan, ordezkatu ilunagoa Bigarren mailako (1).

"You will learn it in time, but for now I will change it" she hissed. Thorn walked to the window and looked down at all the students sitting out in the warmth of the sun. Bloom came to the window and stood beside her.

"hartu zerua argi eta eguzkitsu honetan, ordezkatu ilunagoa Bigarren mailako" (1) she chanted. The shining sun was covered by dark rain clouds and the clear blue sky became a murky, dull grey color. They laughed darkly as rain poured onto the students below and thunder clapped from the heavens above. Students rushed to get inside the school to their dorms where they would stay dry.

"Weren't you with that animal girl…what's her name?" Thorn glared at the fire fairy that stared at the ground and shuffled her foot.

"Well…ummm…she's still…" she tried to tell her that she had left the animal fairy back in the woods with the tome, buts she didn't' want to get into trouble with her master's daughter again.

"Of cores an idiotic girl like you would leave a pure of heart fairy in the woods alone and not only that…WITH THE TOME THAT CONTAINS ALL THOSE DARK SPELLS. IF SHE FINDS OUT THAT THOSE SPELLS AREN'T FROM THE DOMINO LIBRARY LIKE YOU SAID SHE COULD REPORT US AND THE EVERYONE WOULD KNOW MY FATHER IS BACK!" she screamed. The fire fairy said noting. She just listened to Thorn who was ranting about all the bad things that could happen to them if Roxy found out about the contents of the tome. A knock on the door caused the two of them to stop in their tracks and stare at the closed door.

"Bloom, are you in here? I'm soaking wet and I have you're book too" she said from the other side. Thorn glared at the fire fairy, she gave a low growl before trudging to the door and opening it. The animal fairy was drenched in water from the storm; the book was dry from the protection spell that was placed on it.

"Sorry Roxy, I meant to go and get you, but then it started raining and then Rose wanted me to help her with some things" the animal fairy nodded and placed the book on the side table. She sat in a chair, her wet hair dripping down her back and onto the furniture.

"So…Roxy, did you read the book at all?" Thorn scolded her. The animal fairy nodded and started explaining the contents and what she thought of them. She told them how she managed to try some of the spells and found that dark magic ran through the book, how she could feel her skin burn and tingle when she performed a spell.

"So it's dark magic?" the fire fairy asked. The animal fairy nodded and watched as Bloom and Thorn exchanged glances.

"Bloom, may I talk to you in the hall?" Thorn asked. The fire fairy nodded and walked out into the hall, Thorn looked back to Roxy who was still watching them.

"You can use my bathroom to try and dry off a bit" she said. The fairy nodded and headed toward the bathroom to try and dry off from the sudden rain. Thorn rolled her eyes and shut the door behind her before turning her attention to the fire fairy. She glared at her and pushed her up against a wall, her nails dug into the sides of her neck.

"How dare you leave that fairy with the tome, because of that she now knows the darkness that runs through the pages" she spat. Bloom tried to swallow air, but it was stuck in her throat. Thorn released the fire fairy and turned her back on her.

"Are we going to keep an eye on her then?" she asked. Thorn shook her head and turned to face the fairy.

"She knows too much already, we have to turn her to the dark side as fast as we can before any information slips out of her" she hissed. Bloom nodded and proceeded back inside, but Thorn grabbed her wrist and stared into the fire fairy's eyes with disgust in her own.

"I will let you turn the fairy to redeem yourself of all the wrong you've caused" she said before swiftly entering her room. Roxy was sitting back in the chair, watching the two come in.

"Roxy, do you want to go to magix café with me?" the fire fairy suggested. She followed her friend out the door and toward the front gate, but her friends caught up with her before she and Roxy could teleport out of Alfea.

"Hey Bloom, where are you going?" the music fairy asked. The fire fairy rolled her eyes and proceeded toward the gates. Her friends gave strange glances toward each other before following her again. Bloom whipped around to face her friends who had a little more hope that she would tell them what's going on.

"Bloom, you and that Rose have been spending so much time together I feel betrayed" the sun fairy pouted like a three year old. The fire fairy sighed and looked at all her friends.

"I'm fine…really" she said. Everyone glared at her with non-believable looks on their faces. The fire fairy stepped back a few inches, her face turning red and sweat coming down her face from all the pressure of her friends asking questions and trying not to blow her cover.

"Sweaty, we're all worried about you right now and we think you should take a break from Rose. You haven't even spent time with Sky" the nature fairy said.

"It's very illogical to not see you and Sky together" the technology fairy stated. Everyone agreed with her. You would never see Bloom without Sky for a whole week and now that she's been spending her time with Sky she forgot about him.

"Look, I've just been busy lately with homework and…ummm…other things" she turned to face Roxy who was looking at her with a confused face. She turned back to her friends and looked at all of them.

"Other things? Like what Bloom?" the morphix fairy placed her hands on her hips. Everyone leaned in to hear this excuse too, but Bloom couldn't tell them truth, she had to tell them something to get them off her back though.

"Bloom, you're hiding something and if you're hiding something important we should know" the music fairy said. This caused a round of nods and more stares from the group.

"Ya, we're best friends so I should at least know" the sun fairy stepped forward from the group while the fire fairy stepped back. Everyone eyed her, but she needed to get away before Roxy revealed anything.

"Bloom they should know if we want to…" the animal fairy started to say, but Bloom covered her mouth before she could tell them about the dark magic in the book. She gave an apologetic smile before glancing back at the rest of the girls.

"Well, we're going to magix for a few hours, don't wait up" the fire fairy grabbed the animal fairy's wrist and the two teleported to magix. They landed in a small alley way, far away from the rest of Magix city so the fire fairy could turn Roxy.

"Bloom…where are we? I don't like this part of town" the animal fairy complained. Bloom laughed darkly and transformed into Dark Bloom. She hovered a few feet from Roxy before coming closer to her.

"Enchantix" she transformed into her enchantix. She wore a light green glittery, flowing top with yellow trim. Short light pink glittery shorts with pink trim on the top and light green glittery gloves with dark green string wrapped around her legs and feet to form bottomless sandals. Part of her hair was pulled back into a bun at the top while the rest of it flowed down to her rest. She wore a small tiara with a green emerald in the middle; her wings were green around the edges and pink on the insides with light green gems hanging on the ends and shaped like giant butterfly wings.

"How nice you earned your enchantix. Too bad you have to loose it" the fire fairy snickered. She came close to the animal fairy, cornering her in the alley.

"Razor hawk" a large golden hawk swooped in the sky and plummeted toward the fire fairy. She was scared on the shoulder from its beak before it flew back into the sky ready to attack again.

"Poison flame" the dragons flame shot toward the hawk and poisoned it which also weakened the animal fairy. She inched across the wall to the opening of the alley, hoping that the fire fairy was too busy to see her escape.

"Where are you going in such a hurry? Don't you want to stay and play for a bit?" Bloom laughed and glared into Roxy's eyes. She stepped back into the alley hoping she could help her friend.

"Bloom, I know you're in there. Please try and fight the darkness, please" the animal fairy pleaded. Tears escaped her eyes as she tried to help her friend. The fire fairy laughed and started using the spell Thorn had used to turn her dark.

"Please Bloom, fight for me, for you friends…for Sky" she whispered. The fire fairy looked at her with wide eyes thinking of all the good times she had with the blonde prince. Her eyes flickered between cyan blue to purple cat eyes. **'Get ahold of yourself Bloom! You need to complete the task at hand' **Thorn hissed. **'I can't…I need to go to Sky, I need to**…" she said, tears filled her eyes. **'No, you can't. You're too far in dark magic. Finish the task at hand!'** she yelled.

"NO! Sorry Roxy, but Bloom isn't returning anytime soon and that's a promise. Now it's time for you to have a taste of what being dark is like" she hissed. The fire fairy used the spell Thorn had taught her, but it wasn't very strong because of her attachment to the blonde prince.

Roxy snickered darkly as a cloud of purple smoke surrounded her. She wore a dark purple flowing top with black trim and short light purple shorts with black trim and red net leggings. She had dark purple string winding up her legs to form bottomless sandals instead of light green and dark purple fingerless gloves with red trim. Her hair was down with a purple streak on the ends instead of yellow i and her wings were red on the edges and black on the insides. (2)

"Welcome Dark Roxy" the fire fairy hissed. The animal fairy laughed darkly before transforming into her regular clothes. Instead of their normal colors they took on a darker appearance of purple, red and black.

"We will be going back to Alfea, so act normal and change those clothes back" the fire fairy hissed before transporting them to Thorn's room. She was reading the dark tome when she sensed them coming. She looked up and grinned at the two fairies that had just arrived.

"Welcome Dark Roxy. You are now taking orders from me so sit" Thorn commanded. She crossed her arms and glared at Thorn who waited impatiently for her to take a seat.

"What should I take orders from someone like you?" she hissed. Thorn glared at her and grabbed her by the neck, digging her nails into her neck as she did to the fire fairy.

"I am Thorn, daughter of Darkar, the most evil person in the entire magix dimension therefor you take orders from me" she spat. The animal fairy nodded before she was dropped to floor, gasping for air. She sat in the chair Thorn had motioned for her to sit in and glared at the two.

"Will we be learning dark magic?" the animal fairy asked. She picked up the tome and flipped the pages, feeling the darkness run through her veins. She grinned as she turned it on its side and stroked the binding where the dark energy was strongest.

"Yes, but Bloom must get rid of the prince and I must turn you completely for the spell she used wasn't strong enough because of her bond on Sky" she directed it toward the fire fairy.

"I have just the plan, give me a few hours" the fire fairy hissed. She grabbed her phone and dialed Sky's number.

"Hey Sky, I'm sorry I haven't been spending time with you. Do you want to go to Magix to hang out? I'll pick you up in a few" she said. Once she hung up, Thorn and Roxy were staring at her with confusion. They didn't know what to think of this, but they knew that Bloom had a plan.

"I'll be back once I have finished the task at hand" she said. The fire fairy turned into a cloud of smoke and disappeared out the window and toward Red Fountain. Thorn took the animal fairy out toward the forest where the opening to Shadowhaut was to turn her soul completely dark while dodging the other Winx members.

* * *

**Red Fountain**

"Sky, where are you going?" Helia asked as he looked up from his drawing of a pink rose for Flora.

"Bloom's coming to take me to magix…you know since we haven't hung out for a while" the blonde prince said as he paced around the room, waiting for that knock on the door. A few minutes later Bloom entered and took Sky to magix.

"Sky, I'm glad we got this time. I feel like I've been so busy lately" the fire fairy admitted. Sky took her hand in his as they walked down the street. The wind blew lightly, blowing her fiery red hair in the wind. The prince smiled as they continued walking until they came across an abandoned part of magix.

"Bloom, I don't think we should go any farther. It's not safe, let's go back" he grabbed her wrist, but she shook it off and stood there. Sky turned to face her and tried to tell her they needed to go, but she wouldn't move. She moved swiftly behind him and placed her hands around his neck.

"Bloom, what are you doing?" the blonde prince asked. The fire fairy grinned and stared into his eyes as her own changed into their purple cat like ones. Sky's eyes grew wide as he tried to break the grip, but she was too strong.

"You're not getting away. I have a job to finish and I'm not leaving until it's done" she laughed darkly and transformed into her Dark Believix.

**Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter :) For those Sky/Bloom lovers you may not want to read the next chapter. For those who like Dark Bloom and Sky bashing I highly suggest you read the next chapter. **

**I myself would be a Dark Bloom and Sky bashing person.**

**(1) Take this clear and sunny sky, replace it with a darker side**

**(2) Her dark enchantix is just her regular enchantix description, but...darker**


	8. Good byForever

**I know it's been a while since I posted a chapter, but I wanted to get a new one posted before I leave.**

**I am going to New Jersey for a three day band trip on the 31st of May.**

**Midnight Lost: Roxy Fan 4 Ever did give me the idea for Roxy and I hope you like the chapter.**

**TheIrishMan44: Hope you like the chapter :)**

**Alexis: I'm glad you liked the story and I hope you continue reading.**

**Guest: Thanks for liking the story.**

**guest: Thanks for loving the story :)**

**a guest: Thank you so much, I'm glad you like the story!**

**WARNING!...WARNING!...WARNING!...THIS IS YOUR WARNING, IF YOU DIDN'T READ IT AND COMMENT THAT I DIDN'T WARN YOU OR THAT IT'S TOO VIOLENT...THIS IS YOUR WARNING.**

* * *

"Bloom, please listen to me," the blonde prince yelled. A wicked cackle was heard coming from her mouth as she sent a spiraling fire blast toward the young man. The prince quickly brought up his light blue shield to deflect the attack, but the force was too much and sent him flying off of his feet. He hit the side of a building a short distance away, sending him crumbling to the ground.

"Bloom isn't here, please leave a message. Oh wait, you can't." the red head chuckled before sending another blast of fire toward the prince. Grabbing the hilt of his sword tightly in his hands Sky swung the sword and was surprised when the flame split in two hitting the building to either side of him.

"Come on Bloom, please try and fight this," he pleaded. The fire fairy glared at him before she created multiple copies of herself using the spell that Thorn had taught her. This time she succeeded in creating ten copies that all circled the prince with twisted smiles on their faces.

"Which one is me Sky?" All the copies laughed. The blonde prince turned looking at each doppelganger trying to figure out which was the real Bloom.

"Show yourself you coward," he yelled, his swords hilt tightly gripped in his right hand waiting for her to come closer.

The fire fairy laughed as each copy sent a blade of fire toward the prince's head; she was not surprised when he dodged the attack while the tips of his hair were singed off. The young prince glared at her before charging toward the woman he loved, he knew he was the only one that could free her from whatever spell had been cast on her. Swinging his sword down he watched as the Bloom he had just hit faded away.

"Nice try blondie, but you'll have to do much better than that," she hissed. Bloom casually walked up to and began to circle the young prince before turning her vision into his blue eyes with her cyan eyes. Sky smiled as she leaned in toward him and slowly closed her eyes. Right as they were about to kiss, the fire fairy pulled back and scratched him across his left cheek leaving claw marks from her nails scraping across his skin. Small traces of blood trickled from the wound. He looked up with soft and pleading eyes.

"Please Bloom, its Sky… your Sky." he pleaded, his eyes glimmering in the sunlight. The fire fairy's eyes quickly flashed back and forth from her cyan eyes to the dark purple cat eyes. The prince grinned as she tried to fight off the darkness in her. She fell to her knees, holding her head between her hands before screaming into the sky from the pain of the two sides of her trying to take dominance.

"Sky… please help," she pleaded and looked up into his blue eyes with her cyan ones. **'Bloom, get a hold of yourself!' **Thorn yelled inside her head. Her voice began to fade into the recesses of the fire fairy's mind as the light side began to take control. **"I… I can't kill Sky' **she whimpered, tears had begun to freely flow from her eyes. **'You must do it at all cost or you won't be going back to Darkar alive' **Thorn hissed. The fire fairy cried out in pain as the light and darkness continued to clash inside of her. **'I… I need help' **Bloom whispered. **'Roxy and I will send you our energy to fight' **Thorn replied. **'You need that energy.' **Bloom reminded her. Thorn chuckled from this comment. **'We can regain our energy if we rest,' **Roxy hissed, **'you need it more than we do right now.' **The two fairies transferred their energy into the fire fairy before collapsing on Thorn's bed from the loss of energy.

Bloom screamed out in pain as the power from the other two fairies entered into her body. Quickly Sky rushed to her side placing his right hand on her shoulder.

"Bloom, I'm…" before he could finish what he was saying he saw his right arm from the elbow down flying through the air. The fire fairy began to chuckle darkly as he looked down to see the burned over stub where his elbow once was.

"Nice try, but the Bloom you once knew will never return." The fire fairy laughed as she turned to look at Sky with her dark purple eyes. In her right hand was a sword made of fire.

Sky backed away from the fire fairy glaring at him. "Bl… Bloom." Sky choked out.

Bloom released the hilt of her fire sword allowing it to extinguish before gripping the prince tightly around his throat, he could feel her nails digging into his skin. Blood began to slowly drip from the points where her fingers were pressing into him, staining her nails a deep red color. She laughed darkly before throwing him across the area behind her. Turning toward him she cackled before slowly licking the crimson liquid off of her fingers.

Sky looked around the area to see that all the other Bloom's had disappeared. He then watched as she created a pair of daggers formed out of fire in each hand. The fire fairy charged at the Specialist, but Sky rolled out of the way at the last second grabbing his Phantoblade as he rolled by. When he came to a stop he quickly threw the sword into the side of the building behind the fire fairy, causing it to crumble down on top of her.

"I'm sorry Bloom," Sky apologized to the pile of debris, "but it was for everyone's own good." The prince turned on his heels to go and tell everyone the news; he was not looking forward to facing Riven and telling him that he was right for once.

"Think again blondie." A voice laughed from behind him. "I never give up until things are finished, you should know that."

The prince turned to see one of the fire daggers flying toward him, he rolled to his left to try and dodge it but the edge of the blade brushed against his side leaving a gash. Shimmering crimson liquid oozed from the wound. He grabbed his side before dropping to his knees from the pain.

"Why Bloom?" the prince asked. He watched as a powerful blast of red and purple energy caused the pile of fallen rubble to explode. The fire fairy slowly rose and laughed darkly. A smile appeared on her face as the ashes from the debris fell from the sky before she flew over and landed by her 'lovers' side. She jerked him up by the collar as he held his side.

"To answer your question I wanted power dear Sky." she answered, "I wanted a change of scenery, a change in power and strength, to date new people. Honestly Sky, you bore sometimes." The Domino princess rolled her eyes at the prince before throwing him toward the nearby building. He tried to get up, but the rubble crushed him.

"You're not much fun dearie… I think I should just finish this." The fire fairy levitated the blonde prince from the rubble and placed him on the ground. She glared at him before turning her back toward him.

"Fire ropes." Large ropes of fire wrapped around the prince's wrists, ankles and torso burning his skin as they lifted him into the sky leaving him dangling a few feet off of the ground. He looked into his lover's cat eyes, tears falling from the edges of his own eyes.

"Bloom, I… please come back to me. We can defeat Darkar and be happy together." The blonde prince pleaded. Bloom cackled as she flew over to him. She lifted his chin so his eyes met her own; the glare that she was giving him caused him to flinch before she turned her back on the prince once again.

"No… I won't… I can't Sky." She whispered with a soft voice. Her eyes changed back to cyan for a few seconds before changing back to purple cat eyes.

"Yes, you can." Sky called out, "You can break this spell that you are under." The fire fairy whipped around to face and glared at him again, she slashed her nails across his right cheek leaving a deep gash, and Sky then noticed fire balls forming in both of her hands.

"I will not break it, I promised Thorn." the fire fairy hissed. She shot one of the fire balls toward his left leg causing a massive burn to form as he screamed out in pain.

"Who is Thorn?" the prince asked. He struggled against the ropes but they tightened against his wrists burning deeper into his skin.

"Since you're going to die, I think you can know." The fire fairy answered, "Thorn is a fairy at Alfea, but you know her by the name of Rose," Sky's eyes widened in shock from what he had just heard. The look on the prince's face caused her to laugh. Before Sky could ask any other questions more laughter filled the ally.

"Bloom my dear; it's nice to see you." Thorn laughed as she stepped out of the shadows in the ally. Roxy followed suit and stood by her master's side. Sky stared at the three girls before him, still not getting what was happening. Thorn flew up to the prince and glared into his eyes.

"Dear stupid prince Sky of Eraklyon, I am Thorn." Thorn said as the disguise spell that she had on slowly faded revealing her true self, "you know me as Rose, just like Bloom said." A smile appeared on her.

"But what she didn't tell you is that I am the daughter of Darkar and master to both Bloom and Roxy who is the newest member of the darkness." Thorn hissed. Sky glared at Thorn when he heard what she had just said. Bloom turned toward the other two fairies before crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Why have you come? Don't you think I can handle this?" the fire fairy snapped.

"Oh no, we know you can handle this," Thorn replied, "We just wanted to come and watch you kill your love in person."

"Is that a crime?" the animal fairy asked. The fire fairy shook her head and continued with the plans she had originally made with the prince. She slowly caused the rope around his right wrist wrap around the entire arm burning deeply into his skin.

"Bloom, you still have a chance," the prince begged. She looked into the prince's eyes again before having the ropes wrap around his left arm causing the prince to once again scream out in pain. The three laughed as Domino princess examined her handy work, she was pleased with the work that she had done so far, but she wasn't quite done yet.

"I told you, I'm not going back to who I was before… this is who I am now." She explained as she walked over and lifted the prince's chin so she could place her lips against his. As the kiss continued Sky could feel extreme heat enter his throat as his tongue was being burnt out of his own mouth. He began to thrash about madly, unable to break her hold or scream out in pain. When she broke the kiss Bloom allowed the ropes around Sky to release letting the prince fall to the ground in a heap.

"Good bye… forever," Bloom said as she snapped her fingers causing a massive fire to ignite around Sky. When the flames extinguished the three girls looked at the charred body of the once proud prince. There was no place on his body that the flames did not eat away. His hair was gone, as well as most of his clothing. His fingers on his left hand were all little stubs, except for his thumb and pinky. The three laughed before teleporting back to Thorn's room.

"You did a wonderful job on getting rid of your precious prince my dear" Thorn hissed. The animal fairy nodded in agreement as they continued to talk about the fire fairy's work on prince Sky.

"Those friends of his will notice he's gone in a few days, maybe less and will notify the Winx" the animal fairy stated. Thorn nodded at this knowing how those specialists were always there for one another and knew where they were… always, they would surely notice he's missing and go looking for him.

"I'll just tell them that he's at Eraklyon taking care of some issues at home. They know how busy he can get when it comes to his home planet" the fire fairy said. Thorn grabbed the tome from the bed and headed toward the window. She motioned for them to follow and they all flew toward the forest to practice the spells contained in the book. They landed in the middle of the forest where an area was burnt to form a rug like shape between the trees.

"Now that we have that positive energy taken out of your dark energy you can fully experience the dark magic in the book" Thorn explained. They sat in a small circle on the charred grass, the tome floated between the two fairies and witch.

"We'll try and create our inner animal first. Your inner animal represents the power you possess and the more powerful you become the stronger and darker your energy and animal will become" the witch turned toward the fire fairy. She took a deep breath and concentrated on calling her inner animal, the dragon flame. A large fire coated dragon swirled around the fire fairy before floating above her. Bloom then transferred her dark energy to her fire dragon changing its bright orange fire coated scales to black and purple.

The fire fairy turned to the animal fairy that closed her eyes and concentrated on her inner animal. A large purple and green wolf floated above her and like Bloom she transferred her dark energy to it turning its purple and green coat into a purple and black color. Thorn didn't need to take the steps as the others did, but she showed them her inner animal. A large cobra swirled around her; its scales were dark red and black while its fangs dripped with purple poison.

"Mind control and seeing into the future will be next. Bloom, you've already tried and failed, but this time your darker self has taken over so it will be more effective" she said. The fire and animal fairy concentrated hard. They were each performing a different spell; Bloom was trying to see into the future while Roxy was using mind control on a bird that was perched on a tree branch.

**Shadowhaunt**

Darkar sat in his throne holding the three pieces of the Codex he had collected. He was thinking of a way to sneak in and grab the Alfea codex piece from his daughter's room without being caught. The trix were busy practicing their powers which had grown increasingly stronger thanks to Darkar who had given them a small gift for helping him with his plan to take over the magix dimension.

"I'm bored" Stormy complained as she sent a double tornado toward Icy who blocked it with an ice wall. Darcy shot a lightening attack at Stormy, who flew out of the way and threw a lightening blade toward her, but she moved out of the way and it hit Icy instead. The ice witch fell back against the wall and glared at her sister.

"We all are, but what are we supposed to do? Sneak out?" Darcy laughed and threw a shadow hand toward Stormy that grabbed her around the waist and threw her next to Icy. The hypnosis witch flew toward her sisters and helped them up.

"Darcy, that's a great idea. We'll go and give those pixies a piece of our new powers" the ice witch crackled along with her sisters. They turned invisible and flew out of Shadowhaut toward Alfea to have a little fun.

**Hope you all like the chapter and I'm sorry it was so short, but I wanted to get a chapter in before I leave for NJ.**

**Wish me and my band good luck at the Music In the Parks competition!**


	9. Not in love

**I hope you guys like this chapter. It's kind of bad toward the end because I had writers block toward then.**

**Thank you everyone for the support in the competition! My band director is not going to be returning to my school, he has taken a job in RI. I am very upset, but he was the best music director I ever had.**

**ALFEA**

The Winx and Specialists were sitting in the girl's dorm room. Stella was showing Brandon her new fashion designs, Timmy and Tecna were talking about a new video game, Flora was watering plants while Helia drew her, Musa was playing her guitar while Riven listened, and Aisha was talking to her cousin Tressa. A loud rumbling noise and part of Alfea falling to the ground caught the girl's attention. They ran out onto the school grounds to find random parts of Alfea crashing to the ground below.

"Winx Believix" they transformed into their believix form and flew up to stop the debris from hitting any student. Bloom, Roxy and Thorn ran out of the forest to see what was happening. They three of them transformed and flew up to see what was going on. "X-ray vision" Thorn whispered and spotted the Trix shooting the building. She hit them with her air cutter, their invisibility failing on them.

Once everyone could see them a battle broke out. "Harmonic Attack" Musa shot Darcy as she hit the building. She shot a lightening attack back at the music fairy who fell to the ground. Icy threw an ice storm at the specialists, some of them getting hit and falling to the ground. "Dragon Heart" the fire fairy hit Icy on the back, but she caught her balance and turned to face her. "Ice shards" large chunks of icicles flew straight toward the fire fairy. "Sun shield" the sun fairy blocked the attack from hitting her friend, but the large amount of power against her shield weakened her and she fell from the sky. "I gotcha princess" Brandon held the Solaria princess in his arms.

"Double tornado" Darcy sent a massive tornado which sucked up Flora, Tecna and Aisha. The girls spun around in the tornado trying to grab each other's hands, but they kept spinning away from each other. Flora reached Aisha and grabbed her wrist to keep her close. The technology fairy continued to spin around in the tornado, passing the two multiple times. "Gotcha" the morphix fairy grabbed the Zenith princess's wrist before she could pass them again. "Convergence" the three created a massive ball of energy and shot it out of the tornado hitting Darcy and sending her crashing into Icy.

"You think you pixies can win?" the ice witch taunted. "Ya, and I'd say we just did" the sun fairy cheered. "Darcy, Stormy grab the pixie" the witch instructed. They landed behind the young fairy and pinned her arms behind her back. The girls glared at the witches, but they didn't attack or they would hit their friend. "Good by fairies" the three laughed and disappeared with the girl leaving the Winx and Specialists.

"HOW DARE THEY!" the magenta haired specialist yelled. Sky and Brandon tried to calm him, but when he gets mad there's no stopping him. "How dare they take Musa! Haven't they done enough to her!" he threw his sword into a tree causing it to split in half. "Riven, you can't get upset. Musa wouldn't want you to…we will find her" the technology fairy reassured him. He sighed, picked up his sword and walked back toward Red Fountain. The group watched him go before going their separate ways, but Ryo had other plans.

Thorn walked out onto her balcony and stared at the setting sun. Vibrant and beautiful colors streamed the sky. Pinks, purples, oranges and reds reflected off the sun crating a vibrant view. She sighed and placed her elbows on the railing, her head in her hands as she watched the night. **'Those witches had no right to do what they want'** she thought. **'Daddy will punish them and if not I will myself'** tears formed in her eyes, not because of the missing friend, but for other reason she keeps to herself.

**SHADOWHAUT**

The Trix reappeared in Shadowhaut, the music fairy was being held by magical chains that drained her power the more she struggled. "ICY!" a loud and angry voice boomed through the cavern. The three witches flew toward the throne where Darkar was sitting. He ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair and glared at the three.

"YOU THREE DISOBEYED MY ORDERS TO STAY PUT AND LEFT SHADOWHAUT!" he boomed. They kneeled down in front of him, no one spoke until Icy broke the silence. "Master, if I may…we were just testing our powers on those pesky Winx, but we hope you accept this as a piece offering" Darkar gave them a stern look and nodded. The three brought him where the fairy was being held. He grinned at their handy work and turned to face them.

"This pleases me, but you still disobeyed my orders. For that you will pay" he snapped his fingers causing one of the witches to disappear from the group. The two left looked around for their sister wondering where she went. "Where did you send Stormy?" Darcy demanded. He laughed darkly; "The Shadow Beasts needed a new toy" a blood curdling scream could be heard from the other side of the cave, Darkar grinned at his work. "Oh good, it looks like they like their new toy" he turned to the fairy.

"Now, what should I do with you?" he kneeled in front of the chained fairy. She glared at him with hate and turned away so she was now looking toward the wall. He placed a hand on her neck and forced her to meet his eyes. "I have just the thing" he chuckled darkly and left the room leaving the music fairy with the remaining two witches.

**ALFEA**

Ryo walked up the stairs and down the halls until he found Thorn's room. Ever since he met her he felt a connection to her. He couldn't stop thinking of her, the way she talked and laughed. When she got upset was so cute, Rose had filled the hole in his heart and he didn't care about his prophecy. He knocked on the door, but there was no response so he let himself in. "Hey, Rose?" he asked. There was no answer, just a light breeze from outside.

He saw Thorn leaning against the balcony staring at the beautiful sunset. Her beautiful figure against the sunset made her look like a goddess to him, her brown hair cascading down her back in perfect waves and her eyes shimmering like diamonds. "Rose are you ok?" he asked. She turned a bit shocked and nodded slowly. "I'm fine, just a little worried for Musa" she said. He placed his hands on the balcony and stared at her.

"It must be hard to see your new friend suddenly be taken from you" he intertwined his fingers with hers as tears streamed down her face. Part of her was crying because she needed to pretend she was worried for Musa, but another part of her was crying because she was afraid she was falling in love with him. "Ya, I can't believe this" she cried on his shoulder. He stroked her hair as she looked into his eyes before she was enveloped in a bear hug.

Thorn stared at him for the longest time then out of nowhere she leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Her hands wrapped around his neck and his around her waist as they moved their lips in a steady rhythm against each other. When they pulled apart their cheeks turned a deep shade of red. They stared into each other's eyes, but before Ryo could say anything, Thorn ran off leaving the specialist shocked, worried and love struck.

Thorn ran away from Alfea, she didn't know where, but she ran as far away as she could get. Tears streamed down her face as she headed into the forest until she came to a clearing a good couple miles away from the school grounds. She sat against a tree and pulled her legs against her chest as she cried on her arms. Her heart was pounding fast and loud in her chest making her weep harder. 'I can't believe I'm falling for Ryo' she thought.

"Why are you crying?" someone asked. Thorn wiped away her tears enough to see Darkar standing before her. "I'm sorry father; I was just…never mind. What are you doing here?" she asked. He led her back toward Shadowhaut telling her everything that's happened up until that point. She walked into the throne room and opened up her pendant to get into contact with Bloom and Roxy. "Meet me at Shadowhaut in then minuets" she ordered.

Thorn walked down the winding staircase until she reached the cavern holding the witches and fairy. "Where's your third?" she hissed. The two sisters looked at each other, but said nothing. "You really are useless" she moved toward the music fairy. "What do you want with me?" she snapped. Thorn laughed and looked at her. "You'll see" she turned her back on the princess and proceeded back to the throne room.

"Master" the fire fairy hissed. The two fairies were lying across the two thrones, twirling the staves around in their hands. "Get out of those thrones and follow me!" Thorn snapped. The two fairies followed Thorn down the winding staircase until they came to the cavern. "Where's your no good sister?" the fire fairy hissed. The two witches glared at the princess and left the room. The music fairy lifted her head at the familiar voice of her friend.

"Bloom? Roxy?" she asked. The two fairies laughed and transformed into their darker colored clothing. "Guess again" the animal fairy hissed. Musa looked over her two friends as she tried to shake the image out of her mind. "You! You did this to them" she snapped. "I knew something was up with them" Thorn laughed and turned toward Bloom and Roxy. "Care to show our guest your new powers?" the two fairies stood before the music fairy and transformed into their dark fairy forms.

"What's happening here?" a loud voice echoed. "Father, we're showing this pathetic fairy our power" Thorn said. Darkar grinned and turned toward the music fairy that was now trembling with fear. "Alright, I will give you a choice. Join us or suffer" Musa glared at him and narrowed her eyes at the three fairies. "I will never join you and your evil ways" she snapped. "So be it…Go ahead with your plans dear daughter" he left the room leaving Musa with Bloom, Roxy and Thorn.

"Who are you if you're not Rose?" the music fairy asked. The two princesses laughed and turned toward their master. "I am Thorn, daughter of Darkar and master to these two" she hissed. "Would you like to see some new spells they've learned?" before the music fairy could answer her "friends" stood in front of her. "Razor Hawk" a dark black hawk swooped through the air and slashed the music fairy several times.

"Poisoned vines" thick black vines with purple thorns wrapped around the music fairy, injecting her with its venom. Thorn laughed at her handy work and turned toward the fire fairy. "Black ball" a bolt of fire shot toward the music fairy scorching her arms and legs. Thorn concentrated hard, summoning her inner animal. A cobra swirled around her; its scales were dark red and black while its fangs dripped with purple poison. It slithered toward the music fairy, wrapping it's self around her and biting into her leg.

The animal fairy summoned her inner animal. A large black and purple wolf sat by her side. It lunged toward the music fairy biting into her arm and scratching her all over. "Let's finish this" the fire fairy nodded and created a black and purple scaled dragon that swirled around her. Bloom looked down at Musa and pointed at her throat. The dragon slithered its way down her throat burning the inside. The three fairies laughed at music fairy as she lost consciousness.

**I hope you liked this chapter. I know toward the end it's terrible, but I hope it's OK.**


	10. Voices and Cages

**Sorry I haven't posted in a long time. I hope you like this chapter!**

**Kate fairy cat-I'm sorry if it got sad, but I hope you like it anyway**

**Bloomfangirl-Thank you for the support**

**winxgirl1-For the new story 5-4-3-2-1, I will NOT be including the Winx kids**

**Cyborg-I'm glad you really like the story. As for Thorn betraying her dad, you'll have to wait and see**

The three laughed at their work, watching the sleeping fairy. "She's so peaceful" the fire fairy cooed. "I hate peaceful" she hissed. Thorn picked up the music fairy bridle style and opened a portal back to Alfea. Taking in their surroundings they casually walked back to Alfea, their clothes transforming back to their cheerful states.

Nearing the school they sprinted into a run, students staring and whispering as they passed by. The girls bolted through the doors and rushed to the infirmary room. Thorn placed the music fairy on one of the beds while the other two made up an excuse as to what happened.

Ophelia nodded and started to tend to Musa's wounds, sighing once in a while and mumbling words such as "poor dear" and "how awful". The three fairies strolled to the Winx dorm to tell them the news about their friend. Luckily the specialists were there thanks to Stella who wanted to see her snokums.

"Where have you girls been?" the nature fairy asked snuggling up to the midnight haired specialist. They looked at one another and then to the floor, not wanting to speak to them. "Musa's in the infirmary" the fire fairy whispered. Riven jumped up and ran out the door at top speed. The others watched him before heading toward the infirmary themselves.

The magenta haired specialist ran down the halls, ignoring the yells of teachers and students as he pushed past. The only thing on his mind was Musa and he wasn't going to stop until he saw she was alright. Cautiously he pushed open the doors and gave a glance around, his eyes landing on the music fairy.

"Musa" he whispered, tears stinging the corners of his eyes, but he refused to let a single tear slip. "We're so sorry" the fire fairy whispered, an evil grin spreading on her face. "Rose?" Ryo asked, his hand reaching to grab hers, but she pulled away. "I'm fine" she said a bit harsher than she meant to. Tears streamed her face, not for Musa, but for love.

Nurse Ophelia shuffled out of her office, her clipboard in hand and glasses perched on the bridge of her nose. "How is she?" the morphix fairy asked, looking to her unconscious friend. She sighed, glancing at the papers in hand, then at the group anxiously waiting for her response. "She has quite a few cuts and scrapes, a few bruises…" she trailed off. "Is that it?" the sun fairy inquired.

Ophelia sighed and looked at the group of fairies and specialists, sadness and worry filled their eyes. She didn't know how they would take the news. "Your friend here has severe throat injuries. I'm afraid she won't be able to speak anymore" those words stunned the group, especially Riven who wouldn't be able to hear the sweet voice of his love, or her beautiful songs that she always sang.

"Tecna, can you do a full scan?" the orange haired specialist asked his girlfriend. Tecna pulled out her phone and scanned the music fairy. A few seconds later it started beeping giving her a full synopsis of their friend. "Her cuts and scrapes were caused by magic and her throat has scorch marks" the technology fairy exclaimed.

The group turned to the fire fairy who looked at them questionably. "What?" she arched a brow. "Bloom, we're not trying to say you did it, but…" the nature fairy said sweetly. "DID YOU DO IT!" the sun fairy snapped. Everyone glared at Stella as she kept her eyes on the fire fairy. "I did no such thing, Musa's one of my best friends" Bloom inquired.

"We believe you, but you're the only one with fire based powers" the morphix fairy directed. Arguing broke out between the group, half saying it was Bloom's doing, the other half saying it was something else. "This is getting ridiculous. Other people have fire based powers" the technology fairy inquired. "Scorch marks can come from other powers relating to heat" she said.

Everyone agreed, leaving that argument in the past. Their main concern was Musa, who wouldn't be able to communicate to anyone anymore. Outside, the sun started to set over the horizon, the last rays of light unwinding its self from the sky. Darkness approached overhead, the black murky night twisting and turning to fit into the sky. Stars danced onto the black canvas lighting up the land.

"I'm afraid you'll have to come back tomorrow" Ophelia told them. "Musa needs her rest" she ushered everyone out of the room, Riven the last one to leave. He was persistent to stay by the music fairy's side the whole night, but reluctantly left his true love. "I'll notify you as soon as she wakes up" she said and shut the door.

"Come on girls, no point in staying if we can't go in" the animal fairy said trudging groggily to her room. "I need my beauty sleep" the sun fairy kissed Brandon on the cheek and walked up to her dorm. The fairies kissed their boyfriend good-night and parted ways.

The music fairy moaned and fluttered her eyes until they adjusted. She looked around her surroundings, taking note she was back at Alfea. Small noises could be heard from the room, but she didn't know where. "Who's there?" she asked, but no sound came from her voice. "Don't move" someone snarled. The music fairy sat up to see Blom and Roxy sitting at the edge of her bed.

'YOU!' she snapped. 'Why can't I talk?' she asked herself. She tried to scream and shout at them, but only silence slipped from her lips. "Poor Musa" the animal fairy snickered. Musa glared at them and tried to lung at them, but she was in too much pain and fell back against her pillow. "Don't you want to see Riven again?" the fire fairy hissed. This caught the music fairies attention.

She snapped at them, trying to tell them not to hurt him, to leave him alone, but she couldn't say anything to them. "If you stop moving and shut up, we'll show you" Roxy grinned mischievously. "She's already half way there" Bloom laughed. She opened a one way portal showing Riven stuck in a cage that was dangling over a bottomless pit. "WHERE AM I!" he yelled, shaking the bars. "TELL ME WHERE I AM!" he demanded a bit louder.

Musa watched in horror, she could only hear and see, she couldn't scream out to him. Tears stung her eyes as they ran down the sides of her face.

Thorn chuckled and walked out of the shadows looking at the magenta haired specialist. "I demand you let me go" he snapped glaring at her. "Why should I?" she asked circling around the caged specialist. "You've known me for a while Riven" she said pushing the cage as it swung back and forth. "I've never seen you" he hissed. "Oh, but you have. I've been going by the name of Rose" she laughed.

"My name is Thorn, daughter of Darkar. I've had Bloom and Roxy wrapped around my finger for the longest time and you guys haven't been able to figure it out" she said. "Of cores, you and Musa caught on soon, but never really put the clues together. Stella was right, Bloom did burn the inside of your girlfriend's throat" she turned to face the magenta haired specialist.

He had a shocked expression on his face, but he got over it quickly. He glared hard at her. yelling at her. Bloom closed the portal and turned to the music fairy. "If you ever reveal our connection to Darkar or that Rose is his daughter, you will never see Riven again" the animal fairy laughed. The two left the music fairy in her thoughts, tears streaming her face.

* * *

"Where is everyone?" the sun fairy asked throwing the covers off. "They're with Musa" Thorn said heading out the door toward the infirmary. "Have you girls seen Riven?" Brandon asked putting his arm around Stella's shoulder. They looked at each other, Bloom, Roxy and Thorn giving each other knowing looks.

"Tecna, can you do a scan of the schools and all surrounding areas?" the nature fairy asked. Tecna nodded, her PDA making small beeping noises until it stopped. "He's not here. He's missing" she said. The group looked at each other, finding a way to break the news to Musa. Once it was decided they entered the infirmary room, Musa was sitting up in her bed looking out the window. "Musa, we have some bad news" the nature fairy sat on the bed and looked at the music fairy.

'I know, Riven's gone' she sighed and waited. "We can't find Riven. Tecna did a san of the school and the surrounding area and he didn't show up" the morphix fairy took a seat at the end of her bed. Bloom walked toward the music fairy and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "We'll find him, don't worry" the fire fairy said. Musa glared at her, but she only gave her a smile.

'If I could talk I'd be saying some not so ladylike things' the music fairy said. "I'll pull up a map of the magix dimension" the technology fairy punched a few buttons on her PDA, soon a holographic map of the Magix Dimension showed up. "Do you know where he might have gone?" she asked. She looked to the spot where she had seen him in the portal, bringing her finger to it.

Musa looked up to see the three glaring at her with stern looks. She gulped and shook her head at the group who sighed in defeat. 'If only I could tell them the truth, but I don't want Riven to get hurt' she said, tears ran down her cheeks, but she wiped them away. "Let's start at the schools and forest" the morphix fairy suggested.

"We'll split into three groups" the fire fairy said. "Roxy, Aisha and I will be group one. Stella, Brandon, Helia and Flora will be group two. Rose, Ryo, Tecna and Timmy will be group three" she said. "One will check around Alfea, Two can go to Red Fountain and Three in the forest" the animal fairy suggested looking around.

"What about Cloud Tower?" Stella asked filing her nails. "We'll have to re-group to go to Cloud Tower. It's too dangerous" Tecna said typing into her PDA. "Don't worry Musa, we'll find Riven" the animal fairy said as the three groups left. Bloom, Roxy, and Thorn turned to the music fairy once more and glared at her before catching up with their groups.

**Sorry if this was short, I wrote it in three hours. Hope you all enjoy the chapter!**


	11. Author's Note

**Hi everyone, I'm so glad everyone is enjoying the story. I know I haven't posted in a long time, almost a month now, but I've been super busy lately. Two weeks ago I was on vacation and I just started marching band camp on Wednesday so I haven't had much time to write. I will try to get another chapter in by the time school starts (September 5th), but after that I will be updating slowly because I'm starting high school and will be putting more time into my school work than into .**


End file.
